rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:OmNomNomGirl92/Top 5 Most Underrated Jack Frost Pairings
Ever since Rise of the Guardians came out in 2012, Jack has been shipped with every CGI female character you could think of. The teen heartthrob is a launcher of a thousand ships and his irresistible looks is one of the reason why shipping wars happen. Jack is the male equivalent of Helen of Troy. Someone pointed out that he’s a CGI version of Jim Hawkins –the main character from a 2002 movie Treasure Planet. Both Jack and Jim are more well known than the films they star in. The most popular ships are Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa), HiJack (Frostcup Jack Frost and Hiccup), Jackunzel (Jack Frost and Rapunzel), FrostBite (Jack Frost and Toothiana Tooth Fairy), BlackIce (Jack Frost and Pitch Black) and BunnyFrost (Jack Frost and Bunnymund). FrostBite has a chance of becoming canon but that doesn’t stop fan girls from shipping him with other characters. Even though most of Jack Frost ships are popular, there are still pairings that doesn’t have a large fan base. Notice that he’s often paired with the most attractive characters? Here are the top 5 Jack Frost pairings that needs more love and attention. 5.) Jarida (Jack Frost and Merida) Jarida, also known as Frostfire, is Jack and Merida’s names combined. This pairing is a part of the Big Four but doesn’t get as much attention as Jackunzel and Mericcup; Jack is often shipped with Rapunzel while Merida is shipped with Hiccup. I first discovered Jarida back in 2012 when I saw a post about them on Facebook. I looked them up on Google and there were pictures of Jack and Merida together. This was the time that The Big Four was just beginning. I was aware of the Big Four but never paid attention to it. Unfortunately, that was the last time I heard from the pairing and it never caught on. While I don’t ship Jarida, I respect the shippers because they have never been involved in any shipping wars. Non shippers have expressed their dislike for this pairing but I’ve never seen Jarida fans retaliate. They are kind, respectful, and overall, the coolest people you’ll ever met. Plus, the writers and artists are very talented. This ship is really unique because if Jack and Merida meet for the first time, they’re not going to get along well. In fact, they’re gonna be at each other’s throats. Jack’s always pulling pranks on Merida and he gets on her nerves. For some reason, this ship reminds me of Seddie (Sam and Freddie) from iCarly but instead of the girl making fun of the guy, it’s the guy picking on the girl. Merida isn’t the type to fall for Jack’s good looks. There’s gonna be a lot of arguing between the two and they’ll fight over the littlest things. Jack and Merida start off as enemies then they become friends, and eventually lovers. Neither is gonna admit it but deep down, Merida has a soft spot for Jack and he likes annoying her because he thinks she looks cute when she’s angry. Jarida fans are able to pull their relationship off and make it work. For once, it’s nice to read a fanfic where two characters don’t fall in love at first sight and we watch as their love story unfold. The reason this is low on the list is because there are other invisible ships compared to them. This pairing doesn’t have a lot of fans but it still has some supporters. Besides, there are over 200+ stories on fanfiction.net, some on Wattpad, and it’s getting more recognition on Tumblr. Jarida week is an event held on Tumblr where the host presents different prompts every single day and the artists draw fan art, and write fanfiction depending on said prompt. 4.) Janna (Jack Frost and Anna) While I was an ex-Jelsa shipper, I didn’t mind Janna even though I don’t ship them myself. Janna, Jack Frost and Anna, needs more love because this ship is''severely'' under appreciated. Jackunzel and Jelsa overshadows Jarida and Janna although Jarida has more fans than Janna. Any ship with Anna doesn’t get as much recognition. Everyone else is shipping Jack with either Rapunzel and/or Elsa. Here’s the thing I don’t get, how come Rapunzel is allowed to be shipped with Jack but Anna isn’t? Rapunzel is married but that doesn’t stop Jackunzel fans from shipping her with Jack, so why can’t Anna be shipped with him? Don’t ''use the excuse that she already has a canon boyfriend because Hiccup has a canon love interest but that doesn’t stop Mericcup shippers. Is it because she isn’t as popular as her cousin? Jack and Anna are much more compatible because they have a lot of things in common. Anna’s gonna blush if she sees how hot he is. Both are fun loving, playful, optimistic, and lonely. They can relate to each other because Jack wants someone to believe in him while Anna craves human interaction. All she wants is to go beyond the gates and meet “The One” who will sweep her off her feet and Jack is the perfect guy for her. Anna is still a child at heart and she still has faith in him even when she gets older. She might be able to see him while Elsa can’t. For the most part, Anna is either Jack and Rapunzel’s youngest daughter or she’s supportive of Jack and Elsa’s relationship. They’re never portrayed as a couple because Anna is Kristoff’s girlfriend while Jack is Elsa’s hot boyfriend. Finding a Janna fanfic is the equivalent of looking for the golden ticket because Jelsa is all over fanfiction.net. Fortunately, there are some Janna fanfics on Wattpad. On one hand, I’m glad that Janna isn’t as popular because if it ''is, then there might’ve been a Janna/Jelsa War, Jackunzel/Janna War, or worse, a Jackunzel/Jelsa/Janna War and I don’t want that to happen. Anna and Elsa will''never'' fight over a guy because the point of Frozen is family love comes first. No guy can get in the way of their family because Elsa is the only living family Anna has. You probably expect this to be higher but I put this lower on the list because there are lesser known ships. If you think Janna is unpopular, you’ve probably never heard of the three pairings below. Which brings me to… 3.) Javis (Jack Frost and Mavis) I’m surprised nobody ever thought about this before. Somebody came up with ColdBlood as another name for their pairing and it honestly suits them because Jack is the Guardian of Ice and Snow while Mavis is a vampire. Then again, Mavis isn’t a part of the Big Four so this pairing is often overlooked in the fandom. There are fan art and photoshopped pictures of Jack and Mavis together, but there’s not a lot of them. Some fans wanted to include her to the group but the majority of them didn’t so she wasn’t granted a membership. The Big Four mostly comprise of Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks characters and Mavis doesn’t belong to either Disney and Dreamworks and Hotel Transylvania is produced by Sony Pictures. Anyway, that’s another topic and I don’t wanna talk about it here. While I don’t ship them myself, I respect people who do. At first, I found the idea of a vampire falling in love with the Guardian of Winter to be weird. When I was browsing through Tumblr, I stumbled on a confession featuring Javis and what they said makes sense. Unless Mavis was burned by sunlight, a stake pierced through her heart, or if she came in contact with holy water, she would live forever. She’s the perfect girl for Jack because they’re both immortal. He doesn’t have to worry about her dying and he doesn’t have be alone anymore. Jack and Mavis are gonna spend the rest of their lives together traveling around the world. Jack can show her the outside world and take her anywhere she wants to go. Sure, he’s 300+ years old while Mavis is 118 but it doesn’t matter because they both look and act like teenagers. Javis supporters have never participated in a shipping war because their fan base is small. Some fanfic writers turn Jonathan into a douche because he’s Mavis’ love interest but he doesn’t get as much hate from Javis shippers unlike Eugene, Astrid, Tooth, and in some cases, Rapunzel. A lot of the time, fans headcanon Johnny as an old man who’s at the verge of dying leaving Mavis all alone. It makes sense because Johnny is mortal and he only has one life. 2.) Jacklet (Jack Frost and Violet Parr) Jacklet, also called FrostField or FrostParr, is Jack Frost and Violet Parr’s shipping name. This pairing is getting more attention because there are some Jacklet fan art on Deviantart and stories on fanfiction.net. Frostfield makes sense because Violet and Jack feel invisible and they can relate to each other. Jack is isolated because no one believed in him while Violet is a shy teenage girl who just wants to fit in. She doesn’t have a lot of friends in school and wants to be accepted by her peers. Jack first met her when she was a little girl and she showed him her power to turn invisible. Violet used to believe in him when she was a kid but once she got older, she stopped caring. Jack Frost is just an urban legend to her and she thinks he’s just a figment of her imagination. Violet isn’t gonna believe in him at first because she’s too old for imaginary friends and fairy tales are for children. Jack will do anything to make her believe in him again. It’s gonna take a while for him to get her to go back to her younger self before she hit puberty. Violet is eventually gonna have faith in him again once he shows her how to have some fun. She’s the only one who can see Jack but other people can’t, making it look like she’s talking to a ghost. This pairing works because Jack and Violet start off as friends and slowly fall in love. In some cases, Jack Frost isn’t a guardian with no superpowers and is just a regular teenage boy who goes to the same school as Violet. She admires him from afar and wishes that he notice her. It makes sense because Rise of the Guardians is also set in the modern era. Usually, they first meet in high school but Violet is too afraid to tell Jack how she feels. Violet Parr is often shipped with Wilbur from Meet the Robinsons but the question is why? I’m not trying to sound mean to those who ship Willet. I haven’t seen the movie yet so I have no opinion on this pairing. Willet (Wilbur Robinson and Violet Parr) is the most popular Violet ship but FrostField is getting close. 1.) Jackstrid (Jack Frost and Astrid Hofferson) Jackstrid, or Jastrid, is one of the most under appreciated pairings because there aren’t enough fan art and fanfiction of them. Not a lot of people ship this and they’re probably unaware that Jackstrid even exists. This pairing is similar to Jarida because like Merida, Astrid isn’t gonna fawn over him. Jack’s pretty face isn’t enough to win her over. It’ll take a while before Astrid finally listen to her heart. He’ll get on her nerves and annoy her just to get her attention. Jack will get Astrid to like him because he thinks that she’s playing hard to get and he sees that as a challenge. Jack’s not gonna give up without a fight and Astrid keeps pushing him away. He knows there’s much more to her underneath her tough exterior. I can imagine Astrid singing I Won’t Say I’m in Love because she’s too stubborn and proud to admit her feelings for him. One person said that Jack and Astrid’s relationship reminds them of Star Lord and Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy. This pairing doesn’t have a lot of fans but others find Jackstrid to be a unique ship. The reason why this is the highest pairing on my list is because almost no one thought of shipping Jack and Astrid and he’s mostly shipped with her partner Hiccup. HiJack is more popular than Jackunzel and is the second most popular pairing next to Jelsa. Astrid is one of those characters who isn’t shipped with anyone aside from Hiccup and most crossover pairings with her aren’t as popular as Hiccup’s. She’s the female Flynn Rider who’s only known as the main character’s love interest. When you think of Astrid, what’s the first thing that pops on your mind? Your answer: she’s Hiccup’s girlfriend. Category:Blog posts